Kiss the Girl
by ohhthatgirl
Summary: Maybe with this one night - this one dance - he might finally be able to confess. That is, unless he can't find the courage to do so. But he's an Uchiha! Of course he'll have the nerve... right? song-fic. AU.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "Kiss the Girl" from the Disney movie The Little Mermaid_

OoOoO

Kiss the Girl

OoOoO

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

He could clearly see her sitting across the room. She had a – _marvelous, exquisite, gorgeous_ – smile on her face as she laughed at something her friends had just said. He quickly averted his eyes elsewhere when her emerald orbs scanned across the mass of students – _an Uchiha would never get caught sparing someone more than a glace._

"Ne, ne, teme, did I just see you _staring_ at Sakura-chan?" A sly, fox-like smile made its was onto the blonde's lips as he nudged his friend in the ribs.

"No," the dark-haired teen turned his head to the side, in what he hoped looked like arrogance, when really; he was just trying to hide the blush that inched its way across his cheeks – _but Uchihas never blush!_

"You know what, teme? I think that you like her!"

"Hn…" Again – _because he doesn't want to face the facts _– he turned away from his friend.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

She had risen from her table, and was making her way to the double doors of the cafeteria. The dark-haired admirer noted that she would have to pass his table to do so. A smirk crossed his face briefly – _because any longer, and it would count as a smile_. His heart skipped a beat when she looked his way, and all but stopped when she changed direction and headed straight towards him. Her friends shot her a questioning look, but she just shook her head, and they left the room. She paused when she stood next to the circular table.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" the blonde boy exclaimed loudly. "What brings you over here?"

A – _dazzling, trouble-free, radiant_ – smile, once again, brightened her face. "Actually, I was wondering something…" She flipped a pink lock of hair out of her face. "You've all heard about the dance that's coming up, right?" It seemed to be a rhetorical question because she continued.

"Well… I was just wondering…" she turned to face the blonde boy with a light blush on her cheeks. The Uchiha's innards froze. This was _not_ happening. "Naruto, will you… Ugh, this is so embarrassing! Well… I just wanted to know, if you would…"

"Sakura-chan, spit it out already!" The pale hands belonging to the dark-haired boy were balling into tight fists at the eagerness in his companion's voice – _no, he wasn't jealous; Uchihas do not get jealous_.

"Fine, fine… Well, I was just wondering if… you'd ask Hinata to the dance." Her face flushed a darker shade. The boys were momentarily shocked.

"Ask H-Hinata?" The regular loud-mouth was having difficulty finding the right words. "Wait… you mean… Hinata likes me!?" His fist punched the air in triumph. "Score one for the future Hokage! Of course I'll be asking her, Sakura-chan!"

A gentle smile graced the girl's lips. "Good… I'm glad for you, Naruto… Anyway, I should get going now. The girls are going to wonder what's taking so long… See you!" She had gone, perhaps, seven paces when she turned her head to look back at the boys. "Oh, um, S-Sasuke, I actually n-need to ask you something, too. Will you…"

"Oi, Forehead!" Three heads whipped to the doors where a blonde girl was standing. "We're going to be late for class, if you don't hurry it up!" Realization dawned on the girl's face when she saw who her pink-haired friend was standing by.

"Oh, um, was I interrupting something?" She held an apologetic look in her azure eyes.

"N-No, you weren't…" The girl stared down at the ground in disappointment. "I-I guess… I'll see you guys at the dance…"

With that, the two girls departed from the room, leaving a very pleased blonde, and a very confused Uchiha.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad?_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

The boy stepped out of the school as the final bell resounded through the hall. He wanted to get home and think quietly about what had occurred at lunch – _because no matter what happened, he couldn't let it go_. What exactly had his crush been about to ask him? He couldn't help but be infuriated with the loud-mouth blonde girl. If only she hadn't chosen that exact moment to barge in!

As he turned the corner, the scene before him made him freeze in his tracks. The – _very possible_ – love of his life – _but Uchihas never fall in love!_ – was strolling along with a senior with long-brown hair. A low growl-like sound erupted from the back of his throat as the girl leaned towards to boy.

Wait.

What had just happened? The boy could not believe his eyes – _because he might just have to murder as certain white-eyed boy_. The girl – _his girl _– had just kissed the Hyuuga prodigy on the cheek. His heart clenched painfully. No, this was not real. This was a terrible nightmare. Why did fate have to get a kick out of his agony?

With a last smile – _that almost broke his heart_ – the girl turned away from the boy, and started heading in her own direction. The dark-haired Uchiha slowed his pace so that he could wallow in his misery.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

It was the night of the dance.

He hadn't had the guts to ask her out – _what kind of Uchiha doesn't have the backbone to ask out a girl?_

So, instead, he walked up to the gym doors in black slacks and a white shirt with the sleaves rolled up to his elbows with his regular group of guys, face in full sulk mode. He had strong suspicions that since his Hyuuga friend wasn't part of the group, that he was accompanying a certain pink-haired girl. His teeth ground together at the mere thought.

Once entering the room, his eyes – _because he was always watching out for her_ – swept across the room in search for the girl of his dreams. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw her dancing with a group of girls in the middle of the dance floor – _no traitorous Hyuuga to be slaughtered later_.

She looked radiant in a vibrant, off a shoulder, form-fitting, crimson dress. His eyes raked up her long legs until his view was blocked by the cloth that rested mid-thigh. Wow, did she look… magnificent.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one that had noticed her – _glorious, sensual, luscious_ – appearance. A group of boys with lust-filled eyes were ogling at her a short distance away. Oh, that got him mad – _very mad_ – and no one – _no one who wants to live_ – gets Uchiha Sasuke mad.

He glared daggers at the entire group.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
_

An hour and a half had passed since the beginning of the dance, and still no luck. Why didn't he have the courage to ask the girl for a simple dance?! The only thing that satisfied him was that she had turned down every single man that had asked her for a dance – _he couldn't help but chuckle every time this happened_. Since he was standing close by – _no, he was not hovering near enough to eavesdrop! Uchiha's do no such thing!_ – he got the gist that she wanted to save the first dance for the right guy.

That made him curious – _very, very curious_ – Who the heck was the right guy for her? He couldn't help but worry… what if it wasn't him? His stomach twisted painfully at the idea. He could stand it. No, _he_ could; just maybe not his heart.

"Sasuke," the usually good-natured blonde was using a serious tone. This had to be important; he didn't even add the usual "teme" suffix. "Go ask her. You'll miss your chance if you don't hurry up!"

"Dobe… I-I just can't…" His voice was laced with grief and surrender.

"What kind of Uchiha are you if you don't have the balls to ask a girl to dance!?" The blonde gave the boy a – _not too gentle_ – shove. He stumbled gracefully – _because even when being fools, Uchihas are graceful_ – and bumped into a warm form, just as a slow song started playing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl _

"Sorry, I didn't…" his apology was cut short when he realized exactly _who_ he had staggered into. Brilliant emerald orbs flashed to his face.

"Sasuke!" her voice sounded unexplainably joyous. She, realizing this, blushed a deep crimson. "I-I mean… U-Um…"

He raised a perfectly curved brow – _because everything about Uchihas was perfect_ – at her flabbergasted expression. "Dance with me." This wasn't a question, but a command – _because he wouldn't face the rejection of this girl._ His strong arms wrapped themselves possessively around her tiny waist. Her small hands tentatively draped around his neck. His eyes widened slightly as he felt electricity zip through his body as they made such intimate contact. His cheeks reddened slightly at the suddenly too warm room –_ for Kami's sake, Uchihas do not blush! _

"Sasuke-kun…" She seemed to sigh contently into his chest. Her emerald eyes widened and she quickly pulled herself away. "U-Um! I-I mean… W-Why'd you ask me to dance, Sasuke? I mean, I saw you standing there s-since the start of the dance, and now… you…"

"I…" this was it, and he was nervous – _because, even Uchihas get nervous when about to confess their undying love _-, "Wait, you've been _watching_ me?" – _Yet even a great Uchiha backs out last minute. _

"W-Well, I, I um… You're kind of hard not to notice, sulking in your corner!"

They swayed in silence for a few peaceful moments. However, the scene he had witness a few days ago kept nagging at him. He would not go any loger without an explanation.

"Sakura, why'd you kiss the Hyuuga a few days back?" He was monotonous.

"Kiss… the Hyuuga? Oh, Neji? That was only a peck on the cheek!" His dark eyes were still blank, so the girl continued. "Well, you see, Neji really likes Tenten, so I said that I would help him get her!" Hyuuga and the… bun-princess? "Anyway, he said that if I ever needed help getting… my guy, he'd be there. I thought it was so sweet of him to offer, that…

"But it doesn't matter anyway… Not now, at least…" She sighed in what seemed to be disappointment. "What's the real reason you asked me to dance, Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about?" He was genuinely confused.

Her cheeks lit up once again, and she turned her head down so her pink bangs were shading her eyes. "Karin keeps going on about how you were her date, so I was just curious as to why you weren't with her?"

"She said what?" The playful tone had suddenly vanished to be replaced with the one of deep resentment.

"D-Don't pretend that you haven't heard… She's been going on and on about how you asked her… then you two… got heated after that…" The Uchiha growled lowly. His thoughts of how to kill a certain red-head were cut short, however, when he heard the girl in his arms still speaking. "So, yeah, I, um, I guess… I hope you guys have a great relationship… and, uh, congratulations…"

He couldn't believe his ears. So, he did that anyone who found humor in this situation would do. He laughed. That's right, Uchiha Sasuke actually _laughed_.

"What's so funny?" The girl sounded hurt that he found her statement amusing, so he stopped quickly.

"If you really do believe that I would pick Karin when I'm already in love with you, you're denser than I originally thought."

"I am not _dense_, Sasuke-… Wait, _what_? Y-You're… in love… _with me_?"

It was only then that he realized that his tongue had betrayed him. The words had tumbled out without his consent, and now, all-famous Uchiha Sasuke was royally screwed. Expectant jade orbs watched in intensely.

"I…" he swallowed as his mouth suddenly seemed too dry. "I…" He was a disgrace to the Uchiha family name. He couldn't string a sentence together. He couldn't even look the girl in the eye – _Uchiha's can do anything! _If he didn't speak soon, he might lose this girl to someone like... like those fanboys who were _still _gawking at her outfit. As the thought went through his mind, courage ripped throughout his entire being.

"Yeah, I am in love with you, Haruno Sakura. I have been ever since the academy days and I probably always will be…" With that, the teen leaned his face towards the girl, and captured her surprised lips into a – _loving, soft, sweet, blissful_ – kiss which she eagerly responded to.

He smiled_ - because, eventually, even Uchihas get to fall in love._

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

OoOoO

_So, kind of different than my other one-shots. I was trying to see if I liked this writing style better. This was inspired by watching the Ashley Tisdale version of the song. The original is still the best, though. I have no idea why some of the lyrics are spaced out, and others aren't... If anyone knows why, can you tell me, please? _

_I'm sorry if there was any confusion, and I'll be glad to answer any questions you may have. Just give a shout if you want a sequel, too. I'm considering it, but not entirely sure. _

_Reviews are always lovely. Tell me which is better: Kiss the Girl or Petals and Reviewing?_

_xo, Katie_


End file.
